Full Of A Life Never Heard
by Owy
Summary: A little girl was in an orphanage when she escaped her kidnapper. She doesn't speak but she's adopted...However there's a problem...Her real parents are still alive...


Full Of A Life Never Heard 

"She's gone! She's gone!" A women's voice rang out through the small run-down house. Tears coursed her soft usually bright child-like features. Her hands trembled and she didn't have the strength anymore to live. Her loving, motherly arms were empty and she was lost with herself. Her husband was getting along better than her. He sat in another room and quietly mourned of the lost and never found.

A news report suddenly came on. Zody, the husband, a tall thin man with well-defined features and deep thoughtful eyes of green gray, watched it quietly. The news reporter stood outside an old, beat-up barn that look as if it been abandoned a hundred years, at least, that was in the country not far from this family's house.

"Special Report from the scene of a crime. Here today at this barn we've found the hideout of a kidnapper…" The reporter said.

"Honey! Come down here real quick!" Zody yelled up the stairs. "You have to see this!" His wife, Kali, shuffled lazily down the stairs. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red.

"This man's kidnapped, raped, and murdered many children to adults of all ages-most being female, but he will never again. Cops, FBI, and other crime-scene-investigators are now searching the area for any children that might have survived this attack. The suspect was taken in and has had the penalty of death placed upon his head. The reward money for the capture of this man goes to a small child who escaped chaos and told the cops where he was hiding. As soon as there is more information released, we will get back to you." The reporter continued. "Now back to your regularly scheduled show. Thank you."

"Hear that? The man who killed our angel has been captured and by a mere child!" Zody said quietly as he turned to his wife.

"I'm glad…I really am. I'm glad that the rest of the children of the world are safe from that horrid man. But that can't bring HER back from the dead!" Kali cried aloud as she turned and went back upstairs.

"I know…I know…" Zody whispered softly to her back.

A little girl with a soft face and long silvery blonde hair walked the streets of her hometown. Her eyes were dull moonlight in color but within her eyes was a childish glee-a brightness about them. She hummed a song quietly to herself as she walked. Her small petite body was covered by a beautiful dress of ribbons and lace that was gray blue in color. At the time she wore no shoes and her straight yet bodyful hair hung down loosely around her shoulders. Currently this girl was an orphan and she didn't understand why, her parents hadn't died from what she knew, she had just been taken away for many years. She had been kidnapped and finally she was freed from that scary man. She was happy, yes, but something told her that things weren't right. Something told her that her family, friends were hurting of the lost child. Did they think she dead? She didn't know but she had to find out and so she walked to her home. Or what she remembered as home.

_There it is there's home. Well, what's lef' of it._ She thought as she walked to a window on the front of the old run-down house. She peeked into the window and saw the light from the TV on. _Daddy? Daddy! Daddy, why are you crying? Why? _She thought as she saw her dad sitting on the couch in front of the TV crying his heart out. _Has Mommy lef' you? Do you cry because you miss 'er? Do you cry because you think I'm gone fo-ever? _She felt her eyes starting to welt up with small tears. Then she looked up startled as she heard the scream of a woman's voice.

"She's never coming back! Never!" The voice shrieked. _Mommy! Mommy…I'm not gone I'm right 'ere. Jus' look…I'm 'ere…see?_ The little girl was heart broken. She turned to go back and heard…

"Let her come back…Please, don't take my angel to heaven…not yet…Please…" Her mother said as she stood at the window and prayed.The little girl stared as tears softly flowed. _I'm your angel that'll never go to 'eaven witout you or Daddy. Never witout you or Daddy. _She thought in response as she walked back to the orphanage.

"Just WHERE have YOU been? I was worried sick about you." The orphanage woman with a strong british accent questioned as the little girl walked into the orphanage. "Vian?" The little girl just looked down at her hands and slide by the woman. Vian sighed as she climbed into bed. She fell asleep just as her head hit the pillow.

"She just doesn't talk…I don't understand…I've tried everything but I just can't get her to. It's like she can't or doesn't know how to." The orphanage woman spoke to a man whom wanted to adopt her.

"Well, what do you expect after being kidnapped for so long. Would you talk?" The man replied his voice was deep and warm. He was a tall buff looking man who had strong and deep features about him but kind and friendly eyes. "Well, I'll adopt her now. What's her name again?"

"Vian…Records say her full name is Vian Blake. Alright let's get this adoption finalized." The woman said as she walked into her office and began to pull out Vian's records and adoption sheets.

"Vian…Vian Blake… such a beautiful name I must say." The man said thoughtfully. "A'right…Let's get this over with so Vian will have a home to live in again."

The next morning Vian woke up and found her stuff all packed up in a suitcase. _What's goin' on? _She thought. She looked around and noted the large man talking to the orphan lady. _Could it be that I've been adopted? Oh no…Mommy…Daddy…_ Her eyes widened with horror. This couldn't be happening…not to her…

"Ahoy there, ye landlubber!" The man's voice came and woke her from her horror. "I see ye've awaken. So are ye ready to set sail on the great ocean of blue. Where all your dreams can and will come true!" He scooped her off her bed and spun her around. She smiled happily and thought. _I should at least give tis man a chance. I should…He seems fun and I do't wanta break 'is heart by tellin' 'im I already have a family. Besides my family thinks I'm dead. _Vian nodded to the man in doing so he picked up her things and carried them and her out of the orphanage.

In the car they drove by her old home. She watched the house's windows thoughtfully. She noticed a women's figure moving about the upstairs and a man the downstairs. She knew those were her parents. She knew yet here she was with this man. Someone, who wanted to take care of her forever. She wanted her parents yet she could never tell anyone. She wouldn't speak; she couldn't speak to anyone for fear of what may happen. You see she never uttered a word while she was kidnapped and if she said anything, something bad would happen. The kidnapper would beat her, mock her, or scream at her if she talked, but worst of all he would throw her into a small dark room close the door and whisper things to her that made her hate herself and made her never want to talk again. He would leave after while but, he would leave her in there for days on end with little to no food.

They pulled into a long driveway. The house at the end was hidden at first but then once into the clearing of the house, the house looked huge. However, it not only looked huge, it was huge. Inside the man carried Vian to what was to be her room. Vian looked around as her mind wandered. She wished they could live here too and she could call this man family along with her parents. The room wasn't your normal girl room. It was pink but it was different shades of blue and gray along with the color of her eyes-moonlight. She loved it; somehow he knew what she liked. She looked at the man and smiled.

"Vian, I see you like it." He chuckled. "Well, I know your name but you don't know mine. My name's Milo." Milo took her suitcase and opened it and unpacked her things. He placed her clothes in the closet and her knickknacks on a shelf near her bed. He took a small cheetah plushie out of his vest pocket and placed it on her bed. "This is for you. It used to be mine when I was a child and if you need anything just let me know. Just tell me…err…Just write it down and show it to me." Vian nodded quietly. After he left the room, she walked out and began to walk around. In the den, she found some pictures and began looking at them. There was a beautiful woman in one picture and Vian began to wonder who it was.

After awhile of exploring the house she walked outside and down the driveway. She started walking down the sidewalk, on the opposite side of the road from her, walked a man and woman hand in hand. They seemed sad and they reminded her of her parents again. Her parents' house was not far from where she was so she walked to their house and looked into the windows again.

"Excuse me…young miss…Can I help you find someone or something?" A voice came from behind her and made her jump. She turned around and looked at the man who had spoken. She shook her head. This man was Zody, her father. "You look like my little girl. She would be about your age right now. Considering how long it's been since she was taken. Sadly, you couldn't be my little angel, Vian, for she was murdered by her kidnapper." His voice shook slightly. Tears were starting to come again to Vian's eyes. He didn't realize this girl was his daughter.

"Zody, who are you talking t…." Kali stopped and stared at the little girl. "You look like her…You really do. It's scary that there's another little girl that looks just like her." Her mother said quietly. _MOMMY! DADDY! It is me…It IS Vian! Your angel…I am your daughter. _Her mind raced wildly. Here…in front of her now…were her parents and they didn't even know who she was! They didn't know! It killed her within. Vian ran back to Milo's home and crashed onto her bed. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

Vian hadn't gone back to her parents' house since that day and it had almost been 7 years since that day. Vian was now about 17 years old and Christmas was drawing near. She didn't talk to anyone, not even Milo, who had grown very close to her over the years. "Vian? Vian?" Milo's voice came as he peeked into her room. "How's it going?" Vian smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Milo went back down stairs and called some family members and friends of both Milo and Vian. Vian, in fact, had made some friends in her going to school. Though she didn't talk to them, they accepted her for who she was and they didn't force her to talk. They also protected her from bullies. Vian, at the time, was coming up with decoration plans for the house for Christmas and New Year's Eve. They were hosting the annual Christmas and New Year's Eve party and Vian had big plans for the houses decorations.

On Christmas day, Vian dressed herself in a blue gray dress with silver and gold trim. She walked downstairs and greeted everyone. Milo was chatting happily with some family members when he noticed that Vian had come in.

"Ah! There's my lovely daughter. There she is. Come here I want you to meet someone." He said excitedly. "Here I want you to meet my brother and his wife. This is my brother, Zody and his lovely wife, Kali." Vian's eyes widened with surprise. _Milo, my dad, is my real dad's brother! OH MY! This is exciting news! It is! _She waved happily. "Zody, Kali, I believe you have already met this girl once before, but let me refresh your memory on her name. Her name is Vian. Vian Blake…A Blake just like you and I, my brother." Kali and Zody faces were pure shock. Then Kali and Zody went into a crushing hug against Vian.

"We're so happy to see you again and Milo, here, has offered that we stay here with him so that we and himself can love you forever." Kali cried with joy.

"Our angel is growing up so fast. Vian…We've missed you so." Zody cried with overwhelming joy.

"Ok…ok…enough…I think you're crushing her." Milo broke in. "On the side note after the kidnapping and her escaping and turning in the kidnapper, she stopped talking. In the past years she hasn't said a word to me or anyone." Milo stated. Vian smiled kind of happily but there was sadness in her smile.

The Christmas party ended and life moved on until the New Year's party where it was Vian's big night. Her parents all 3 of them and herself all lived together and the reward money she had gotten was finally placed into a bank account for Vian to use when she was wanted. Vian had decorated for this party too but this time it was for the change of the year.

"From one year to the next. As time goes slowly by and friends and family come together for a night of peace and happiness. Here tonight we honor Vian for her bravery and skills that kept her living." Milo announced in a loud voice. Vian walked into the room with a beautiful gown of velvet, silk, and shimmers that her family bought her for a night like none other. She stood in front of everyone, who was there and smiled a very happy smile. Then she opened her mouth, pulled up the microphone, and her beautiful voice flowed with the words of the song she had so lovingly created for this very night. This night was hers and hers alone. No one could stop her from letting her voice be heard. Her rich, pure, smooth, and silk voice filled the room with music. A sound and song that made even the birds stop and listen to the girl, who never talked but sang now of times of change with hope, cheer and beauty in her loving voice.


End file.
